Los enmascarados
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny va sola al Baile de las Mascaras, pero allí un enmascarado la cautivara y tras pasar la noche juntos se descubren mutuamente.¿Que pasara cuando los dos expresan sus pensamiento en voz alta?


Bueno, otro de mis fics de 1 cap. XDDDD no me canso, eh?? Ay que ver...bueno a ver si os gusta. Un poco chorra pero bueno...aceptable. Ya he solucionado eso de los reviews anónimos, encontre la opción gracias a un review que me dejo una chica: Lily E. Of Potter. Bueno, gracias por aclararlo!!!  
  
Los enmascarados  
  
Ginny andaba lentamente por un pasillo abandonado. No tenía a nadie para ir al "Baile de las Mascaras", una fiesta secreta. Pero Hermione, Harry y Ron la habían convencido para ir, aunque fuera sola. La verdad esque no le apetecía nada. Tendría que soportar a Harry todo el rato tratando de besar a Hermione (estaban saliendo) y a Ron y a Luna tonteando. La fiesta había sido organizada por los alumnos de 6º, y era de 5º hacia arriba. ¿Por qué andaba por esos pasillos? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Simplemente le apetecía pensar un rato, sin las voces de los otros tres. Suspiró fuertemente y se puso la máscara. Llevaba un traje color esmeralda, largo hasta los pies, y era de palabra de honor. Le ceñia todo el torso hasta llegar a las caderas donde se cortaba en pico y después era como el traje de una princesa. Su mascara era de color negra, decorada con purpurina dorada y verde. Ginny dio una vuelta sobre si misma, haciendo el traje flotar a su alrededor, y andó hacia la sala secreta.  
  
Llegó al 5º pasillo, y rápidamente encontró la estatua que buscaba, un hada, parecía ser. Llegó y la observó. Si pudiera ser tan feliz como aquella estatua parecía ser. Ginny recordó lo que ponía en la hoja. 'Acariciarle el ala izquierda y cuando se le ilumine, decir la contraseña : soy un/a enmascarada/o' . Ginny acaricio el ala y de un momento a otro los brillantes colores se encendieron.  
  
"Soy una enmascarada" susurró Ginny. El hada parpadeó dos veces y se apartó, dejando un hueco para pasar. Entró y después abrió una puerta. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en sorpresa y dejo escapar un pequeño ruido de asombro. La sala era mucho mas grande de lo que Ginny imaginaba y además...estaba LLENA de gente. Todo el mundo bailaba alegremente, se sentaban a descansar o tomaba una copa...que por cierto...había ALCOHOL! Ginyn sonrió. Bueno, aunque no tenía pareja y ver a parejas todo el rato le resultaba un poco deprimente, estaba feliz por poder hacer algo y que su hermano no la viera. Porque el NO la había visto con la máscara. La verdad era que estaba irreconocible. Echo un vistazo alrededor y en una esquina oscuro vio a Harry y a Hermione besándose. Puaj. Y en una mesita, sentados y riendose, a Ron y Luna...y...espera...¡COGIDOS DE LA MANO! Por fín. Ya era hora de que salieran. Ginny se dirigió a la barra, su vestido volando graciosamente a su alredor. Le sonrió al camarero.  
  
"¿Me pones una coca-cola?" dijo dulcemente. El camarero la miró un momento con cara rara antes de ver lo inocente que era.  
  
"¿Sola?" dijo el camarero.  
  
"¿Yo? Si..."  
  
"No, no. La cocacola. Si te la pongo sola, digo" Ginny asintió. La cogió y se dirigió hacia un pequeño sofa. Se sentó y empezó a contemplar las parejas.  
  
"Vaya,¿qué hace una cosa tan bonita como tú sola?" le dijo una voz masculina en el oido. Ginny se volvió para saber a quien pertenecía el suave aliento mentolado y vió que detrás de ella había un chico muy guapo. El chaval dio la vuelta al sofa y le tendió la mano a Ginny, quien la aceptó sin dudar. La llevó hacia la pista donde bailaron durante mucho tiempo pegados.  
  
"¿Quieres algo de beber?" le dijo el chico cuando hubo acabado una canción. Ginny le miró a los ojos. Azules grisáceos. Le recordaba tanto a alguien...pero...no podía ser el. Aun tenía los brazos por detrás de su cuello y el por su cintura. El chico se le acercó y la besó. Fue el beso mas tierno que a Ginny le habían dado. No tenía nada que ver con Michael, ni Dean, ni Seamus, nisiquiera Harry! (N.A.: Vaya si, se los ligó a todos XD) Pero aun no sabía quien era ese enmascrado. El chico se separó de ella y le cogió la mano, arrastrandola hacia la orilla del lago. Cogió y se sentó en la hierba, mojada del rocío. Ginny lo miró incrédula.  
  
"¿No podemos sentarnos en un banco o algo?" preguntó Ginny y señaló su vestido. El chico negó con la cabeza y ya sentó encima suya.  
  
"No. Me parece que vas a tener que sentarte aquí" dijo.Ginny rió, momento perfecto para pillarla inprevista y darle un beso. Que fue lo que hice. Pero al momento Ginny se separó de el. "¿Qué pasa?" dijo extrañado.  
  
"Quítate la mascara" dijo Ginny. El chico suspiró fuertemente. Y se la quitó. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Intentaba emitir algún sonido pero no era capaz. Por fin lo consiguió.  
  
"¡ERES D-D-DR-DRACO MALFOY!" gritó. Draco la miró.  
  
"No pense que te sorprendieras tanto" dijo Dracfo y le volvió a pasar las manos por la cintura, pero Ginny se levantó antes. "¿Qué te pasa?" Ginny seguía con la boca abierta, pero de un momento a otro la cerró y se quitó la mascara con rabia y la tiró al suelo. Esta vez fue Draco el que abrió la boca.  
  
"¡DIOS MIO! ERES UNA WEASLEY!" gritó Draco. Ginny rodó los ojos.  
  
"Mi madre me va a matar..." dijo Ginny.  
  
"Y a mi, mi padre" dijo Draco.  
  
"Y ahora se enterara todo el colegio..." dijo Ginny.  
  
"Y cogere mala reputación..." dijo angustiosamente Draco.  
  
"Y encima un Malfoy!! No podía haber sido cualquier otro!" dijo Ginny dándole la espalda a Draco.  
  
"Y encima una pobretona Weasley! Una comadreja estupida, enamorada de Potter!!" dijo Draco, también dándose la vuelta, por lo que ahora estaban espalda contra espalda.  
  
"Y lo peor esque me ha gustado..." dijo Ginny en voz alta, sin querer.  
  
"Y a mi también" confesó Draco sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Rapidamente los dos se quedaron en silencio y se dieron la vuelta para mirarse.  
  
"¿Qué has dicho?" dijeron los dos a la vez y empezaron a reirse fuertemente.  
  
"No, en serio" volvieron a decir los dos a la vez. De nuevo se rieron.  
  
"Valee, ya esta" dijo Ginny, aun riendose.  
  
"¿Lo has dicho de verdad?" preguntó Draco. Ginny asintió.  
  
"¿Y tu?" le preguntó. El también asintió. Ginny sonrió y se acerco a el, pasandole las manos por el cuello. "Entonces me parece que podemos seguir a lo nuestro, ¿verdad?" dijo Ginny. Draco sonrió y le pasó las manos por la cintura.  
  
"Si, solo que esta vez, no somos enmascarados" dijo el, a la vez que ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso. 


End file.
